Light Novel Volume 5
is the 5th light novel of the NouCome series. The novel was released on June 29, 2013. Publisher's Summary The first yukata date!! Chocolat, Furano, and Ouka, the 3 finally fell in love with Kanade!? Moreover, that person is not aware (← explosion white) of the romantic comedy development finally comes! And I thought the Absolute-have-to-pick-Choice would be away!? Chapters Reader's Summary Chocolat is in love The volume starts with Kanade waking up to a room filled with food. It looks like Chocolat decided to cook for him today to try and make him fall in love with her. Why? Well, she remembered that the only way to clear his curse is to make him fall in love with someone. Considering that she's in love with him already she thought that would be the easiest way. She also worked hard organizing Kanade's "ero-books" finding out that he has some level of preference for big boobs. She even goes as far as saying "I have big boobs you know?!". What happened in middle school? While all this is happening Kanade start thinking "Chocolat is really beautiful, but I never really thought of her from the point of view of a woman. Was there ever a time where I wanted to be together with another girl?". He tries to remember about what happened during middle school before getting cursed with the Absolute Choice, but once he tries to remember something he gets a huge headache that stops him from further exploring his own memories. Yes, the curse is stopping him from recovering the memories of middle school which means something definitely happened there. Yukihira's parents are weird! At school, Kanade start having the usual tsukkomi-boke discussion with Yukihira that is more irritated than usual due to Chocolat's behavior around Kanade. While they are talking we get a small intermission talking about Yukihira's family and it looks like her mother and her father are the very reason for her current personality. Her father loves dirty jokes while her mother likes to use abuse words on him. When she first entered high school she wanted to give a good impression to her classmates and used the first character she could think of which is the fusion between the two. Ouka's parents are also weird While Furano is fighting against Chocolat to get Kanade's attentions, Ouka appears and manage to calm down the situation. We get now another intermission explaining Ouka's family situation. It turns out that Ouka's family situation is just as crazy. Her mother is extremely M, her father acts like a children in front of Ouka. There is a maid (named which means she could have some role in the future) with some common sense, but she's unable to do much to control the three demons. New mission for Kanade The scene ends with Kanade receiving a new mission that is "Survive until 31 july without using all the 10 skip-tickets provided". It looks like Kanade is going to get 10 tickets to avoid particular absolute choices, but he must preserve at least one of them by the 31 July. Crazy Absolute Choices everywhere Just as you can predict, the level of craziness in Kanade's choices start increasing more and more, but he managed to accept most of them without using tickets. He only had to use the tickets for : 1) "A) Fall in love with Furano B) Fall in love with Ouka C) Fall in love with Chocolat" 2) "A) You heal immediately B) You get sick (of a crazy sickness)" 3) "A) Deep kiss with Satou B) Deep kiss with Daiko". Why skipping the second? He was scared the first choice could have side effects like becoming immortal or undead or something similar which means he now has 7 tickets left. Chocolat and Furano taking care of Kanade Kanade, due to the many absolute choices, get sick and Chocolat decides she's going to take care of him (of course, she wasn't good at it). While taking care of him, she asks Kanade to go together to the summer festival that is about to start. After Chocolat leaves to sleep a bit, Kanade decide to go and buy something at the store, but outside he encounters Yukihira that was still trying to get enough courage to ring the bell. Once she notices Kanade she goes into panic and throws a punch at Kanade making him lose consciousness. He wakes some time later in the living room and notices that Furano is in the kitchen using an apron. It looks like he was unconscious for a long time and in the meantime Furano did various laundries and prepares some porridge (extremely delicious according to Kanade). She offers to wipe Kanade's back and he's forced by the Absolute Choice to accept (he didn't want to use another ticket). During the wiping, Kanade says to her that she'll make a nice wife making Furano blush and triggering another absolute choice "A) Can you also wipe my tits? B) Can you also wipe my ass?". Kanade decides to go with B because he could simply say it was a joke after, but Furano immediately start wiping after saying "Yes, I'm willing". Few seconds later she notices her embarrassing actions and stop creating an extremely cute scene between the two. Furano also tries to invite him to go out together at the summer festival and he agrees on condition that Chocolat must come along (due to the previous promise). Chocolat is jealous Near the end of Furano's visit to Kanade's house she goes near his face while he's sleeping causing Chocolat to think that they were kissing. Chocolat is angry at Kanade, but he's completely oblivious to the reason so he tries various funny approaches to make her say the reason for her being angry. After many attempts he manages to extort a "I want you to do me what you did with Furano" to which he think "what I did with Furano? Maybe she's talking about the porridge" causing Chocolat to run away from the house. She leaves a card saying on the front "don't search for me." while on the back "actually I want you to search for me, around the shopping district". Ouka is absolutely S Kanade decides to go the shopping distrinct to search for her and while there he finds Ouka. She also asks to go out with him for the summer festival but, just as Furano, she gives up once she knows that Chocolat asked first. While they were talking Ouka reveals that she started to feel pleasure by making other people suffer and she trained a bit her skills with her mother. She want to try a bit with Kanade and he can't refuse due to an Absolute Choice. During the scene, Chocolat appears noticing Kanade with an excited face after being stepped on by Ouka and runs away. Kanade's memories are important Before Kanade could resume his search for Chocolat, Seira appears teasing Kanade. She tells him to search his middle school memories if he wants to know why he isn't able to fall in love, but doesn't give any other useful information. Girls talk The next chapter is focused on Ouka/Furano/Chocolat going to a SPA together. There we get some cute fanservice scenes: 1) Ouka fondling Furano's boobs taking pleasure of her suffering. 2) Furano using Chocolat's help (Ouka is physically strong, but Chocolat is not human in the first place) to fondle Ouka's boobs. It turns out that Ouka likes suffering too, but she still prefers to inflict suffering. At the end Chocolat falls on the ground and her personality changes into an extremely sadistic one. She starts with verbal attacks to Ouka and Furano's ways to approach Kanade saying they have no chances to obtain anything this way. She further states that she's going to make Kanade fall for her using ANY way during the summer festival and she challenges them to stop her. Festival with Ouka Time skip and we get at the festival with Kanade (only 3 tickets left) waiting for the three girls to appear. It turns out that Chocolat is back to her usual self, but the other two are still wary of her so they decided to join the festival. The first to go is Ouka and the scenes with her are relatively normal aside from the S scene with Ouka torturing a shooting range owner by winning all the prizes (she returns all the items at the end). Festival with Furano The second to go is Furano and we get yet another Tsukkomi/Boke battle between the two. Near the end she breaks her shoes and Kanade decide to carry her around until they manage to find someone that sells shoes. Kanade's "sacrifice"?! The third to go is Chocolat and we get a relatively normal scene with her going around eating stuff. Before the festival is over, once all three girls are together, two impossible absolute choices appears "A - The world disappears B - The universe disappears" and "A - War disappear from this world B - Sickness disappear from this world" forcing Kanade to use two tickets. Left with only one ticket he gets yet another absolute choice "A - Fall in love with Chocolat B - Fall in Love with Furano C - Fall in love with Ouka". Kanade doesn't want to create a fake/forced relationship with any of the three and is resoluted to use the last ticket. Before doing that he asks them (nearly with a crying face) "Even if I continue to say/do strange things will you still be with me in the future? I really like being with you three." making them blush profusely and say "of course, yes". Just before he's able to use the ticket, the absolute choice disappears and a new one appears with some stupid action in it (he has to show his ass with three different texts written on it). Cliffhanger Seira The volume ends with Seira watching the scene from afar and thinking "I suppose it's time to use a strong medicine" Characters *Kanade Amakusa *Chocolat *Furano Yukihira *Ouka Yuuouji *Utage Douraku *Yuragi Hakoniwa *Seira Kokubyakuin *Konagi Yawakaze *Ayame Reikadou Navigation Category:Light Novel Category:Franchise